


Silver and Gold

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Idol Worship, National competition, medal ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: Minami Kenjirou interacts with his idol, Katsuki Yuuri, after the All Japan competition.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: 18OI Secret Santa Holiday E-card Exchange 2020





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is for ski for the 18OI!! Discord Server's Secret Santa. They requested Minami, so I hope they enjoy this cute fluff piece starring Minami and Yuuri.

Minami Kenjirou felt tears pricking behind his eyes as he leaned down to receive his medal. The heavy weight of the silver medal settled on his chest as he straightened and accepted a bouquet of flowers. His smile was so wide that it hurt his cheeks as he turned to watch the gold medalist receive their prize.

_ Katsuki Yuuri. My idol. I can’t believe that I got to compete with him again, skate on the same ice as him. And this time on the national level. There was no way that I could beat him, the base scores for his routines were much too high. But if I skated my routines perfectly… _

Somehow, his already wide grin widened even more.  _ Which I did… That meant that I could come in second, and stand on the podium next to him. _

Yuuri looked down from the top of the podium, his smile bright and genuine. He held a hand out towards Kenjirou. “Good job, Minami-kun.”

Kenjirou blushed. “Th… thank you, Katsuki-san!” He tentatively took Yuuri’s hand in his.  _ Is this a dream? It has to be a dream. Sure, he talked to us at the  _ _ Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship _ _ , but I’m pretty sure it was only because Nikiforov-san made him. I never dreamed that my idol would talk to me like this. _

His hand felt clammy.  _ I hope he doesn’t notice how nervous I am…  _ “Um, Katsuki-san?”

“Hmm? Call me Yuuri. All of the other international skaters do. And you’re an international skater now, Minami-kun.”

Kenjirou started.  _ He’s right. This means that I will get to go to the Four Continents, and the World Championships. They might even let me compete at the NHK next year, even if I don’t make it into the Grand Prix. I’m an international skater. Just like him. _

“O… okay… Yuuri-san. Call me Kenjirou!” He took a deep breath. “I was going to ask, could I get a picture with you? For my Instagram?” 

Yuuri nodded as he stepped down from the podium, the medal ceremony having come to a close. “Sure. Does your coach have your phone?”

Kenjirou followed Yuuri across the ice to the rink exit. “Yes! Do we have time before the press conference?”

Yuuri briefly rested his finger next to his mouth. “We should. It’s just a picture.”

Kenjirou’s face lit up as he stepped off the ice. His coach met him at the exit. “Coach  Odagaki … Katsuki-san agreed to take a picture with me…” 

She clapped her hands together before digging into her pocket for Kenjirou’s phone. “That’s great! You two pose and I’ll take the picture… On the count of three…”

Yuuri stood next to Kenjirou, his arm around his shoulders. Kenjirou felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. The rink lights made the silver and gold medals gleam as brightly as his smile as he posed for the picture.

As his coach handed him his phone, Kenjirou watched Yuuri step away. “See you at the press conference.”

Kenjirou stuttered, “S… see you…”

He unlocked his phone and stared at the picture of him and his idol.  _ I’ll remember this day forever. It’s the day that I’ve always dreamed of. And one day… maybe it will be me wearing the gold. _


End file.
